glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 - The Results (MitP)
The current day? Saturday, the usual day for battles. Parin's latest prank has yet to take effect on the battlers, who are eager to attempt to rank up, or hold their positions. At the current moment in time, it's only around 3:30 PM, so there's still an hour and a half to go until battles can be scheduled. Fast-forward an hour and fifteen minutes later, the thought of "Where are Chubba and Yoshi?" is only in the back of each battlers' heads, besides Parin's. Although, someone finally asks "Hey guys, have you seen Yoshi and Chubba anywhere?" The battler to ask said question was Meloetta. "I haven't, Meloetta." Parin replied. "It's, uhh... almost time to register for battles soon. We should probably look for them or something." Meloetta told the other battlers. "Meh, I'm sure they'll show up. They have to, right?" Aaron retorted. "They should. Unless it's the best prank gone wrong gone sexual 2015 bj in public best sexual prank top 10 2015 2015." Tubba said. "Uhh... yeah, sure, Tubba." Parin uttered. Concluding the conversation with the other battlers, Parin's mind got to thinking. Hm. The prime candidate to be suspicious on me would most likely be Aaron or Xavier... The reasonings behind her notions would be because A.) Parin's pranked Aaron an assortment of previous times, and B.) Xavier saw her stealing some items antecedently from Yoshi's shop, and Xavier was also assisted by Parin in pulling a "prank" on Chubba in Glitz and Glory. Oh well. She'll just have to go with it and hope for the best. Parin had now decided to check on the kidnapped ogre and green bean man, just in case the two managed to break out from their storage room prison. Sure, it's only 4:53, seven minutes before "battles begin," and the fighters go on a search craze for their oh-so beloved shopkeep and host. Of course, this search task would be impossible due to the shortage of storage keys. Both Chubba and Yoshi ''had ''keys, but they were both taken by Parin, explaining how she's able to enter the storage room. The purple duplighost managed to sneak out of the Major League locker room relatively undetected. By that, I mean Parin was just glanced at a few times, specifically by Xavier, Aaron, and GB. Entering the storage room, Parin noticed a specific Green Bean Man who managed to wriggle his way down to the main region of the room. "Yoshi. You aren't supposed to be down here, don'tcha know, ya?" "Mmph! Mhm! Nmmh!" mumbled Yoshi, who sounded like the Pyro from TF2. "C'mon, let's get you back upstairs." Parin replied in a passionately sarcastic tone. Transforming into Yoshi himself; Parin places the tied-up Yoshi on her back, carrying him up the stairs. Once the two were into the room where Chubba and Yoshi were originally stuffed, Parin noticed that Chubba was still there, but there was also something engraved on the wall. ��❄⚐���� "WingDings. Weird." Parin told herself, but both Ogre and Green Bean Man overheard. "Let me see..." The duplighost said, reaching into a pocket dimension. "Yes! This is it! My WingDings-To-English translator book! Now... lessee here. Rain drop... snowflake... flag... rectangle... It says STOP. Really weird. Eh, whatever." After that little jumble, Parin walked out of the sideroom on the second floor of the storage room, making sure to lock the door so that Chubba and Yoshi wouldn't be able to escape. "Now, what do I need to do next...?" Purple ghost girl told herself. "Oh yeah. Check on the hopeful chaos in with the others."